


片段集合

by nox0707



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Archer & Gilgamesh | Heroic Spirit EMIYA & Gilgamesh - Freeform, M/M, 双弓, 金弓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 一些两个弓兵相关的段子、大纲、梗。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	1. 监禁PLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大纲

四战期间，因为时臣在召唤期间意外将要送给凛的宝石落入召唤阵，结果一次性叫出来了两个弓兵。金闪闪的情况参考FZ，卫宫属于意外事故，没有记忆，思维不完整，无法正常参加战斗，被留在家里做家务。  
四战之后，因为弓兵的独立行动能力，卫宫并没有马上消失，意识也不清晰，闪闪出于游戏的心态，擅自宣告了对其的所有权，麻婆懒得争，于是卫宫被囚禁在教会地下室。闪闪把他当成玩物，偶尔到地下室看看，顺便强制补个魔，免得他消失了。  
卫宫没有完整的意识，力量也很虚弱，想反抗然而打不过。  
这样过了一段时间，某日，还是loli的凛到教会见麻婆。闪闪一时兴起，瞒着麻婆带卫宫去偷听。他们隔着一堵墙听到少女鲜亮的声音，卫宫好像想起了什么，反应突然激烈起来，闪闪乘机把他按在墙上强制来了一发。隔壁的少女和神父在说着关于人生和命运的严肃话题，墙的另一边两个英灵却在激烈活塞。  
后来凛很少出现。魔力不足又被玩坏的卫宫开始听话，甚至会俯首恭顺地舔他。闪闪却反而开始觉得无趣，王不喜欢无意志的玩具。于是他闲得发慌，喝下还童药，出去冬木乱逛，在公园遇到了幼少时期的士郎。  
幼闪看到士郎想做一些超越自己能力的善行，觉得有趣，就想与士郎交流，结果被拒绝。士郎说要学习父亲拯救他人，闪闪感到士郎作为“人”的意志，回到教会，去看被玩坏的卫宫，心里突然觉得很不是滋味，比起被破坏的玩具，王始终更亲睐努力挣扎的凡人。  
于是他想玩一把大的。  
闪闪突然来到地下室，抓着卫宫强制补魔，不断地用凛和士郎来刺激卫宫，试图让卫宫想起什么。高潮之中，卫宫第一次喊了王的名字。  
补魔之后卫宫还是玩坏的状态，闪闪疑心是不是玩得有些过火，结果外出回来被告知卫宫跑了（让你补魔，让你补魔）。  
闪闪追着出来，两人对峙期间士郎乱入，卫宫为了保护士郎突然想起UBW，遂开大，闪闪的王财速度不及UBW，暂时退走（让你补魔，让你补魔）。卫宫与幼士郎交谈，得知切嗣还活着，但身体不好。  
卫宫以半灵体化的状态偷偷跟随士郎回家，躲在屋外听切嗣的声音，却发现闪闪也尾随而来。为了不累及士郎和切嗣，卫宫认输被闪闪带走，但闪闪并没有对他动手，只是指出他耗魔过量的事实，并且让他选择是否要接受魔力。卫宫表示宁愿消失也不要你的那啥，闪闪回答哎呀我就等你这句话，你还是这个样子比较好玩啊！  
遂拖进小树林打算行那苟且之事，正在扒裤子的时候，听到外面有动静以为是贼的小士郎拿着竹刀跑来打岔。闪闪拿出一堆糖哄小士郎走开，士郎坚决地说我宁愿饿死也不要你的东西。闪闪顿时好像知道了什么。  
被打断之后也不好补魔了。闪闪押着卫宫离开老宅，却没有继续施暴。闪闪说我不玩你了，你现在的魔力顶多还能维持一天，你想干什么？  
卫宫不相信他，但王确实没有攻击行为，只是跟着他走。于是卫宫不停地在冬木市到处走了一圈，走去学校，走去大桥，走去公园，走去远坂宅，在大楼的屋顶看着下面街道遥远的灯光，最后走回到卫宫家。闪闪只是跟着，偶尔问几句话，卫宫始终不理他。  
回到卫宫家，因为怕被发现，卫宫蹲在墙头看着士郎照顾着切嗣。闪闪发现他已经开始透明化了，魔力无法维持存在。闪闪说，你现在求我的话，也未必不可施舍给你……  
卫宫就看着他，嘲讽地笑了一下，渐渐化为星尘。  
闪闪在他消失前伸手去摸对方的身体，说，那就留着下一次再插你吧。

时间到了五战。麻婆接到电话得知远坂凛已经召唤出了从者，也顺便告知了闪闪。闪闪一边无聊地喝酒一边表示，那个胆敢算计王的远坂时臣的女儿，不可能叫出什么伟大英灵的……


	2. 《无一物》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 废弃大纲

《无一物》

既然要跟阿赖耶签约，首先，不能有妹子。

军刀假设她已经消失了。樱作为签约事件的元凶（黑泥引起核电站泄露啦！快去救人啦！etc.）被emiya自己摆平了（卖身契确定）。然后凛因为樱的死而跟他背离。

然后在接下来的日子里身边的人越来越少。

樱（的遗体）作为被调查对象被协会派来的人带走调查（研究，实验，解剖，etc），然后愤怒的远坂凛小姐夜闯魔术师临时驻地。emiya去救她，但是没有赶上，凛在他面前身亡（都是时臣的错，但是她到死都在维护他）。

临死前凛对他说“好好珍惜自己”。

然后他暴走开UBW轰了整个驻地，把所有人插得半死，整个现场一片凄厉的哀嚎，但是没有人真的死了。

之后协会开始派人秘密搜捕他。

樱的葬礼当晚。

eimya到了间桐家却发现中了协会的埋伏。

当他寡不敌众被制服的时候（请大家自行想象，爱怎么想怎么想），慎二表示没错就是我卖了你因为间桐家需要恢复往日的地位啦云云。

然后绝望的他再一次狂开投影（不是UBW，魔力不足开不起了），逃了出来。

然后在外面躲了几天。没有地方可以去。

那夜大雨。

他偷偷在夜里去墓地看樱凛的墓。

这个时候基本上魔力已经枯竭了。

然后他在墓地，在大雨里，遇到了闪闪。

闪闪在五站之后一直留在人间。跟间桐签约获得魔力。

总之此人从五战顺利成活而且按照他自己的方式把自己养得很饱。

然后就在墓地……补魔你懂的。

“对于无家可归的可怜的猫，本王偶尔也会给予恩赐的。”

闪闪是个一点都不温柔的人。

但是为了魔力的话，没有办法。而且当时emiya已经处于精神极不稳定的状态了。

一场不管是精神还是肉体都是折难一般的性事。

过程就随便想象吧。比如开旺财插个剑牢（你们懂）出来然后丢天之锁绑着在里面，因为四周都是剑很容易割伤之类等等等等……啊这个我不擅长大家自己脑补。

总之就是开车。

高潮的时候闪闪说，玩得还不错，鉴于你取悦了本王，本王心情好可以给你额外的赏赐。

“本王拥有世上一切至宝，所以没有本王给不了的，杂种，你想要什么？”

然后对方在他身下笑了，挡住脸的指缝里流出了眼泪。

“英雄王，你除了魔力，什么也给不了。”

闪闪很生气，后果很严重。

严重的后果是那夜被操得半死。

最后闪闪留下了“你迟早明白，王赐予的一切都是独一无二的至宝”的诅咒之后离去。

后来emiya接受了协会的谈判，开始给协会卖命杀外道。

慎二还是偶尔跟他合作，但是两个人的交情越来越淡薄。

最终慎二再一次将他卖到敌人手里。这一次把他送上了绞首台。

后来大家都知道。

第一次出勤的时候作为英灵，作为守护者，emiya第一次感受到了来自阿赖耶的无限魔力。

这让他回忆起那一晚被他人的魔力填满的感觉。

但是阿赖耶给予的和闪闪给予的是绝对不同的东西。

类似于集体无意识和过度的个体意识的对比。

但是没有自由意志的守护者emiya，无法描述对这种奇怪对比的感情。

这是他第一次出任务。虽然已经脱离了时间轴，但是在记录里，是第一次。

然后他作为抑制力，消灭了持续脱离圣杯而存在于现世的吉尔加美修。

啊啊，杂种彻底成了没有思想的剑吗？

对方在死之前这样嘲笑着。

因为是圣杯给予的肉体，所以死后身体也化成黑色的液体一样的东西。

然后，天空里下起了黑色的雨。

“……任务完成了。”

他发现，无论是手上，身边，还是身体内部，都是空无一物。

fin


	3. 天空侵犯paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了一部比较冷的漫《天空侵犯》，世界观还蛮有意思的，套一下玩玩，只是个段子，不是完整的文章。  
> 不过大概需要先看一下世界观解释哦。  
> *CP还是闪闪×红茶。  
> *瞎写的，图过瘾，不要太认真。

世界观术语（只写了我需要的部分，基本都是抄度娘的）  
高层世界  
充满着超高层建筑的异世界，建筑物之间用吊桥相连，且无法正常下到地面上，形成高度空间。存在一个非常明显的高塔。每日白天在某个特定的地方会有直升机降落进行高空疏散，提供逃离该地区或到达地面的服务，但只提供一个座位，最先到达的人才能使用。  
在这个世界“跳楼自杀权至上”，要跳楼自杀的人不被面具人攻击。存在着管理者和制定规则的主办方。该领域是用来诞生神的机关。

面具  
背面有奇怪代码的面具，看了背面的人会失去自我意识，从而带上面具并执行面具的指令。  
笑脸面具能使正常人的身体能力极大提高，诸如敏捷及弹跳力等。完整面具人优先逼迫正常人自杀，否则直接杀害，并攻击面具受损的其他面具人。  
若自身面具破损，可恢复部分意识，却仍反抗不了指令。即使面具被取下，大脑仍会执行其指令，直至自杀。笑脸面具人在该世界是作为天使的存在，不需要干涉接近神的人物（近神者）。

天使装备  
在高层建筑的角落里有白色的瓦楞纸箱，里面有笑脸面具和武器。若不慎看了面具背面，就会成为面具人，从而使用武器猎杀其他人。戴上笑脸面具者即为天使，必须履行让人类接近神的义务。

近神者  
被无口面具给予各种能力和“接近神的身份”的人。不被天使攻击，且可以干涉天使程序，如果波长一致则可以直接控制天使，数量因人而定。

如果没耐心，就看这个：世界由高层建筑组成，为了让神诞生；戴上笑脸面具的人就成为天使，天使攻击普通人类；戴上无口面具的人就成为近神者，近神者有各种超能力且不被天使攻击，运气好还能控制天使。

在本文中是采用近神者闪闪×天使红茶的设定。  
OK？go！

  
天色渐晚的时候，卫宫回到了隐蔽处。  
他清点了所有的武器：一把日本刀，一把训练用木剑，两支勃朗宁是从一个姑娘那里得到的，一对黑白双刀来自一个貌似是中国人的家伙，一张看不出产地的黑色长弓，一筒箭，一把黑色匕首，还有一挺AWM狙击步枪以及少量子弹。  
这就是全部的家当了。  
而他并不能确定敌人拥有什么样的武器。  
在杀死别人之前要先保证自己不被杀，这对一个有缺陷的天使来说是首要的。自从三天前，被一头穿夏威夷花衬衫的野狗（当事人会愤怒地对此称呼表示反驳）用一根钓鱼竿打碎了面具的一个角，卫宫就不再是一个正常运作的天使了。他开始抗拒杀戮命令，虽然效果并不大，天使程序在看到面具背后的代码那一刻就被植入脑中，物理上的损害已经无法消除代码本身对大脑的控制。  
但即使不能摆脱程序，系统仍旧会将他判定为“有缺陷的天使”，并驱使其他的正常运作的天使将其抹杀。  
这也是卫宫为何能收集到如此多武器的原因。那些武器的原主人都已经被他干掉。  
他持续地被迫攻击普通人类，逼迫他们跳下高楼摔成肉块，杀死妄图反抗的人，还要对付来自其他天使的攻击。在完成这些事情的同时，他还需要保持不多的自我意识，以免再次被程序所掌控。他用箭、用枪，用双手的刀剑，来杀死他人，一次又一次。  
这真的很累。

现在他确定周围已经没有活口。他需要短暂的休息。虽然主办会提供一些简单的速食食品和饮水，但在卫宫的认知里，那些都不是给人吃的东西。幸运的是，他在隐蔽的大楼里发现了一个相当齐全的厨房，冰箱里还有一些简单的储存食品——米、脱水蔬菜、还有一点点培根。  
要说他还有什么比杀人更熟练，那就一定是做饭了。  
他把米洗干净放进电饭煲（这个世界究竟哪里来的电？），把培根切成薄片，用清水把生菜泡起来。他已经检查过这层楼的安保设施，只要有人进入楼道，一个秘密的警报就会启动，只让他一个人听到入侵警报。  
因此他现在才能取下面具，享受短暂的、没有杀人和被杀的休息时间。  
然而事情永远不会一帆风顺，就像他完全不知道自己怎么会被带入这个奇怪的世界里。在他将平底锅放上炉子，还没有来得及开火的时候，警报已经响了起来。  
他立刻放下锅，走向武器——那是普通的人类，还是告死的天使呢？

这人要么是个疯子，要么是个傻子。  
把面具重新戴在脸上（如果不戴，会被程序强迫跳楼），卫宫手里拿着枪这样想。因为天已经快黑了，考虑到安全性，他只带了手枪，短刀挂在裤腿，然后把匕首插在后腰上。天色非常不明，用弓箭或者狙击枪都不太合适，手枪的攻击距离反而更好。而他原本就极好的视力经过程序强化之后已经足够敏锐，他希望尽量能不要进入需要用冷兵器近战的范围。  
然而当他看到对方的时候，他觉得可能是自己想多了。  
因为对方拿着一个大功率的手电筒。  
在这种环境里，任何光亮都会成为目标，因为不知道哪个大楼的屋顶就会有拿着巴雷特M82的天使，或者为了自保、为了直升机的席位而大开杀戒的普通人。把持续的光源握在手上，无疑是一种宣战。  
“来杀我吧！”  
……大概真的是疯子或者傻子。

对方如此张扬，卫宫反而不知道是不是应该先下手为强了。那束光摇摇晃晃地向他的位置靠近，在空无一物的走廊里好像一个活动标靶。卫宫的手已经扣在了扳机上，现在的话，要击中目标轻而易举。  
即使对方是个疯子或者傻子，也可能是危险的敌人。  
他举起枪，慢慢移动准心。

一束光。  
一束光将他的手枪击毁。整个手掌连同手腕被震得发麻。他不可置信地瞪大眼睛。那不是对面的手电筒，光束袭击是从外部来的，并且打穿天窗的玻璃直接命中目标。  
他的脑子飞快得出了结论。第一，对方的武器跟他预想的任何武器都不一样；第二，对方完全有能力打中他的头。  
巨大的判断失误。这个人既不是疯子，也不是傻子。  
卫宫立刻抽出黑白双刀向那个手电筒的光源冲过去。这是预料之外的敌人，不管出于哪种考虑，都最好马上抹杀。刚才的武器看起像是微型电磁炮一类（他都不想吐槽为什么会有这种中二病的东西出现），通常来说这种东西需要一定时间来充能，只要他速度够快，还是可以在下一次攻击之前取走对方性命。  
他在距离对方一米不到的地方感到了命令。  
程序在他脑子里重复着一句话。  
“这位人士是近似于神的人，所以不需要攻击，不需要攻击”  
不、不行，这个人很危险，他必须——  
不知名的外力阻碍着他，双臂沉重得像铁，他不得已扔下双刀，从腰上拔出分量较轻的匕首，用最后的力气刺向对方的头颅。  
然而匕首的刀尖在距离对方额头几公分的地方，像时间静止那样停顿了。  
走廊里没有灯，外面的灯光从天窗里泄露进来，照见金发的美青年，还有他鲜红色的眸子。  
“有缺陷的……天使，本王以近神者的名义，命令你放下武器，跪在地上，为你的无礼致歉。”

一种强大的外力压迫了下来，卫宫用尽力气，才保证自己只有单膝跪地。但手里的匕首好像突然被上了油，滑得快要握不住，他意识到这是因为他的手指失去了力气。刚刚的进攻也是因为这种外力强制停止了。  
近神者，他想起面具被破坏之前给予他的信息。这个领域是为了让神诞生的机关。  
金发青年晃着手电筒，慢条斯理走近他。  
“面具碎了一角，看上去你不是正常的天使啊……系统说我们波长吻合，你似乎像本王一样，擅长利用射击类的武器呢……既然如此，本王正好缺一个仆人。”  
他伸手揭下了卫宫的面具。  
“那么，天使，本王在此承认对你的控制权，你要成为本王驱使的第一个专属天使……为本王效力，至死为止。”  
有某种东西接通了——卫宫感到脑子里程序的电子音迅速低了下去，取而代之的是某种“认知”，这种“认知”让他清晰地意识到，面前的这个近神者是他的主人，他必须受其驱使，无法违抗。  
他从一个自由的天使，变成了被控制的天使。  
但至少，他不需要再去屠杀普通人，也不用被程序命令跳楼自杀了。  
想到这里他的意志力松弛了下来，于是接受了被近神者控制的命运。

“本王名为吉尔伽美什，允许你称呼‘吉尔伽美什大人’，或者‘英雄王大人’。”自称英雄王的近神者上下打量他，像是过去欧洲人挑选非洲的奴隶一样，用手摸摸他的脸，又摸了摸胸，当近神者的手伸向他的腰和屁股的时候，天使本能地躲开了这一击。  
“身体不错。”吉尔伽美什恶劣地笑了笑，卫宫尽量不去想他是指哪方面的意思。  
“你似乎有个可以休息的地方，那么现在带本王过去吧，本王有些累了，需要休息。”  
“……来吧，英雄王。”  
地上的枪显然已经报废了。卫宫咬咬牙，转身开始带路。

不多久他们已经坐在临时住所的房间里。锅里的水还在沸腾冒着热气。  
没有了面具之后，对做饭倒是更方便了。卫宫把最后一个鸡蛋捞起来，切开，放进装好沙拉的盘子，再把厨房清理干净。英雄王翘着腿坐在沙发上，从身后看着他的目光让卫宫浑身发毛。  
“能别盯着我屁股吗，英雄王大人？”  
“你既然是服侍本王，当然包括各方面，比如用餐，比如……”  
不，一点也不想知道后面的词。卫宫认命地把饭菜准备好，与这个看着像傻子一样的王共同进餐。  
吉尔伽美什倒是挑剔地把每样菜都看了一遍，又嫌弃地皱眉。  
——卫宫觉得自己受到了侮辱，即使被系统强迫承认主人也不如这个打击大。  
他把筷子往桌上一拍。  
“那么，英雄王大人，既然我受你驱使，请先告诉我，你想干什么呢……要成为神？还是只想从这个世界里活命？”  
“成为神？为什么要成为那种东西？”  
在卫宫惊讶的目光里，金发的王不屑地回答。  
“本王就是本王，不是其他任何‘神’或者别的什么定义。本王要做的，是要把这个世界的‘管理者’找出来，对他们愚弄王的行为进行惩罚，用本王掌握的电磁浮游炮系统……”  
那东西还是系统的啊，也就是说，不止一个……当吉尔伽美什走在高楼之间的时候，你以为他只拿着一个手电筒，其实他身后有一个武器库。卫宫有些庆幸当时没有贸然攻击。  
不过，想要“惩罚管理者”这个提议，还是让他感到一丝疯狂。  
疯狂，甚至带着一点愉悦。  
对这个塑造神为名，让人互相残杀的机关，的确需要有人对之宣战。虽然这位王看着既像傻子又像疯子，但那番发言却犹如他的手电筒一样在黑暗里相当耀眼。  
“那好吧，英雄王，我就暂时听从你的命令吧。只是，如果你哪一天变得像‘主办者’一样，为了无聊的事玩弄他人的生命，我即使违抗命令，也会先杀了你。”  
“哼，本王不被任何人左右，也不会动摇，你这个虚伪的天使只需要服从本王的命令就好。”  
大概是消耗了体力，王终于屈尊品尝了食物，并且看上去还觉得不错。

这样做正确的吗？  
那一夜卫宫一直在思考这个问题。他从面具程序的杀戮命令中解放了，但又被另一个人所控制。既是疯子又是傻子的王其实并不疯也不傻，吉尔伽美什所掌握的武器无疑是他见过最强大的，而且这个自称替英雄王的家伙内心坚定无比，仿佛亘古以来就没有改变过。  
也许真的可以摧毁这个残忍的机关呢？  
卫宫曾经反抗过程序，也曾经试图找出这个机关的真实，然而仅仅是从互相残杀中存活就已经相当不易。但，和这个王在一起的话，反抗世界似乎也并不是不可能。  
那么，就暂时，成为神的天使吧。  
他看着身后的王，将面具的碎片扔进了高楼间的深渊。

·完

SP1：  
卫宫：你为什么要大半夜玩手电筒？  
闪闪：无礼！这是王的力量，名为乖离剑·Enuma Elish。

SP2：  
卫宫：你是怎么找到我的？我连厨房的灯都没有开。  
闪闪：杂种，你试试吃了一个礼拜压缩饼干之后，任何人也会对电饭煲的味道有反应的。

SP3：  
一点说明：《天空侵犯》原著里没有浮游炮这种东西，为了和旺财套上我发展了一下它漫画里的电磁炮。中间匕首攻击闪闪其实是想套UBW最后那个板砖梗……233333  
最后说一下这个漫画吧。这漫画卖的是百合，前期展开是有点类似大逃杀机制的生存游戏，与圣杯战争有那么一丢丢相似，几个剧情转折蛮好看的；但故事进展到现在已经变成了俗套的打架升级大乱斗了，只是人气投票第一的那位小哥太帅太苏，没法不看……


	4. 弓系男子的日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各种段子

1.窃贼

“窃贼，你偷了东西。”平躺在沙发上的王对整个房间宣布。

卫宫连白眼都懒得给他。

“你偷了本王的藏品，还私自仿造，试图以假乱真，按照律法应该用抹了油脂的粗绳捆在床上，灌下蜜酒，身上涂满糖浆，等待本王来品尝。”

——没有哪个国家的法律会这样写的你这个色情狂。卫宫想，嘲讽已经脱口而出：“你又懂法律了。你死后两千年才有了第一部律法《汉莫拉比法典》。”

“那也是本王治下的地域编撰出来的东西，是本王的财产。”乌鲁克王恬不知耻地占有晚辈的版权。

“不要脸请直说。”

“窃贼竟然谈论面子。你的罪名可不止如此——你不仅偷仿本王的藏品，还盗用了卫宫士郎的名字，迷惑少年的心境；你还窃取了卫宫切嗣的理想，不顾他本人的反对，偷偷地跟随他走在无法回头的路上——愚蠢得像个把自己吊死的痴人。”

正在打扫房间的英灵打碎了一只茶杯。

乌鲁克王看着他的背影，打了个呵欠。

“好了Faker，不要闹了，本王就是律法，你既然是本王的东西了，现在判你无罪，赶快把那本《电击Hobby》呈上来。”

“……下地狱吧。”

英灵将模型书扔到王的脸上。

“……对王不敬！死刑！脱光等着！”

2.定食

“那边的faker, 对就是你，穿红色围裙的那个，你给本王解释一下，为什么英格兰王就可以吃豪华金枪鱼刺身组合，本王只有一碗连高菜都没有的吉野家牛肉饭？”

“因为您是吉野家美食呀。你居然知道高菜，我快感动哭了。”

“……本王要把这个店砸了。”

（*这个梗是老梗了，不是我写的，太好玩了记录一下而已……）

3.灵基再临

（FGO世界观）

两破之后的卫宫从走廊里经过，听到英雄王不满地哼了一声。

“啧，不应该是突破就脱衣服吗？Faker怎么又穿回去了。”

“从来都没有这种规律。你哪只眼睛看到人人都在脱衣服了。

“本王就脱了。”

卫宫看了看半裸的英雄王身上炫目的红色刺青，投影出了手铐。

“有伤风化，对Master的教育无益。”

“想不到Faker今天如此主动，那本王就特赦你侍寝一夜好了。”

“……逻辑呢？还有你为什么可以这么不要脸？！”

差点被手铐打了的英雄王抱着手臂撅着嘴，看上去竟然有点可怜。

（不，这是错觉，我一定是还没从灵基再临的炫光里清醒过来。某人自我提醒道。）

“本王配红色不好看吗？”被嫌弃的王嘟着嘴说，“本王都特意用了这个造型了……Faker你难道不应该有所表示？”

过了十分钟卫宫才意识到他所谓的“有所表示”是什么意思：“不，吉尔伽美什，我是绝对不会脱光了在身上画金色刺青的。”

“不知好歹的杂种！本王罚你今晚侍寝一夜！”

“……你讲讲道理啊！！”

两日之后，卫宫的圣骸布上多了一圈金色的纹饰。鉴于王的心情看上去很好，大家都心照不宣地没有问是怎么回事。

（附上两位弓兵的立绘）

  
  


4.灵基再临·续

后来，卫宫看到了他的Alter版，那个执枪的堕落者。他冲上去抓住了对方不存在的衣领。

“你……你为什么要搞满身都是金色啊！！”

黑茶：？？？

版本2

红茶：你……你为什么要搞满身都是金色啊！！

黑茶：因为我被EA压制啊……

红茶：等等？！

（黑茶立绘就不放了……_(:3」∠)_ ）

5.灵基再临·续2

路过的弗拉德三世：那边那位红衣的从者，这刺绣是你亲手所为吗？余想同你交流一下。

  1. 模仿犯



“既然不能判你盗窃罪，那就定你为模仿犯吧。”

“你真的知道模仿犯的意思吗Aho王。”

“本王说你是你就是。Faker就是Faker，不但模仿本王的宝具，还模仿本王的发型。”

“……这话请你去对隔壁《XX的篮球》那位高中生说吧？”

卫宫很想把手里的拖把向英雄王抡过去，就像库丘林曾经对他——对卫宫士郎——做过的那样，直取心脏、一击毙命。但他不能那样做，那样的话御主会抱着他的大腿哭诉：整个迦勒底上有老下有小，几百个英灵，都指望着某人的黄金律养活。于是他把拖把用力放回水桶，同时习惯性地发牢骚。

“立绘的造型相似还真是对不起啊。”

“对不起，请不要模仿在下的发言和声音。”并不知为何出现的屠龙剑士在他身后郑重地说。

卫宫："……明明是我先来的！白毛也好，黑皮也好……”

  1. 模仿犯2



“Faker，虽然你模仿本王的脸，还模仿本王的面……不对，模仿本王的发型，但是你与真正的本王是无法相提并论的。”

“……请你先要点脸好让我模仿。”

“哼哼哼！想知道你模仿本王哪里不像吗！”

“分明哪里都不像啊！”

“本王的身体已经是世间最完美的了，所以Faker你太高了，你应当见到本王立刻跪下，埋头亲吻本王的鞋子，才能稍微赦免你模仿本王的罪过。”

“其实你穿个十公分的高跟鞋也能解决这个问题的，等等，难道这就是你没事往路灯上站着的原因？”

  1. 模仿犯3



“Faker，虽然你的模仿拙劣到不忍目睹，但有一个不同之处本王倒是比较满意。”

“……不，我不想听。”

“你胸比较大，手感和口感都不错。”

“…I am the bone of my sword...”

附图！立绘是不是很像镜像啊！

9.模仿犯4

“Faker你好像从来不脱衣服啊。”

“你不能因为你自己脱衣服的频率过高，就认为这是一件习以为常的事情，正常人都不会没事脱衣服的。”

“但你既然都模仿了本王的财宝，应该也模仿一下本王的服装；本王脱的时候，你也应该脱啊。”

“……抱歉，你第一个分句的前提就不成立，所以第二个分句的逻辑我也不很懂。”

“既然Faker的脑容量这么低，本王就勉为其难地给你解释一下：本王脱的时候，你也要脱。”

“不脱呢？”

“本王帮你脱。”

“怎么脱？”

“当然是用王财脱。”

“……”

“还有，本王穿盔甲的时候，你也要穿盔甲。”

“抱歉啊没那种麻烦玩意儿。”

“本王让你穿你就穿。”

“我人设就没有这个服装啊吉尔伽美什大爷！！”

于是就有了炼铁礼装。

11.模仿犯5(这梗是不是可以玩到钢之大地）

“Faker，你为什么穿着红色的裙子？”

“……槽点太多，拒绝回答。”

“本王记得FSN游戏文本里有写到你脱下外套，给远坂家的小妮子披在身上，所以你到底是脱了哪个部分？这个上衣先不说不合她的尺码，它根本就只有两只袖子！所以你是脱了裙子给她披在身上吗？”

“你一个半裸穿红裙子的王有什么立场来说我啊！！”

“所以说你就是模仿本王嘛，Faker.”

12.请在圣杯化状态下分辨两位弓兵。

13.职阶

职阶对英灵来说并不是绝对的。一名英灵可以以不同的直接被召唤，召唤之后的属性甚至性格也不尽相同。

“所以本王当然是能胜任任何职阶的，不，倒不如说，任何职阶都无法动摇本王，因为本王就是本王，不会因为职阶影响到自身。”

“我假装不知道C阶的吉尔伽美什是怎么死的。”

“……那是个意外。”

“请问你对吉尔焦裕禄这个称呼有什么想法？看看人家C闪，再看看你——最古之宅，衣做饭连出门买个菜都不会，连Berserker都会去百货公司买电池！你干脆改成职阶是Neet好了。”

“本王生来就应该被人服侍啊！否则要你做什么，Faker!”

他说的好有道理，家事全能的弓兵一时之间竟无言以对。

迦勒底吃瓜群众将这场对话概括为：尊贵的王需要贴身保镖，不，贴身保姆。

恭喜您获得新职阶：housekeeper/babysitter

14.天空侵犯paro

15.帅气值

“所以，Faker啊，你为什么总是模仿本王呢？你看又被本王抓个现行。”

英雄王丢下手机（“这把又抽了三十多个孔明，这游戏能玩？”），看着一旁翻书的卫宫大摇其头。

“本王思考再三，只有一个理由。”

虽然明知道王说不出什么好话，但被吸引了注意力的弓兵还是从书本上收回了目光。

“你到底想说什么？”  
“就是那个啊——那个——”

“……鬼才知道你要说哪个。”

吉尔伽美什站起来，摆了一个江户川柯南的造型。

“帅气啊！虽然本王确实完美无缺，但如此帅气的本王，一定让你这种Faker羡慕、不，仰慕不已吧，无论是品味，还是内涵——”

“不好意思打断你，我需要去洗手间吐个五分钟。”

满头黑线的英灵丢下书本，在英雄王叫出天之锁前大步走出房间。

午饭的时候也没有看到王的身影。

英灵卫宫心想这人应该不会离家出走了吧，然后又为自己的愚蠢多刷了两次洗碗台。

然而伟大的英雄王真的离家出走了。他从迦勒底跑到UBW线的卫宫宅，不但蹭了一顿午饭，还蹭了整张沙发。

为了不让王之财宝把老爹留下的房子戳成筛子，正义的伙伴卫宫士郎只好把Saber、大河、樱、伊莉亚和远坂凛都赶回房间去休息，只留下沙发上的王自顾自地打游戏。

卫宫士郎如芒在背，洗个碗的时间里忍不住回了六次头。还好，英雄王只是躺在沙发上玩手机，没有要抢夺圣杯或者Saber的举动。但当士郎第七次回头的时候，王还是冷冰冰地问了一句“你看什么”。

“看你什么时候才放过我家沙发”——这种问题肯定不会有好结果的，放弃吧正义的伙伴。

他把最后一个盘子放好。

“英雄王，你不是去迦勒底了吗，怎么突然跑到别人家里霸占沙发？”

“普天之下都是本王的领土，你家的沙发也就是本王的沙发。”

——不这个回答太过于正常了简直不像是英雄王会说的话啊！意识到自己已经被训练出某种思维定式的卫宫士郎清了清嗓子，打算采取行动，即使不能驱赶不速之客，至少让他把沙发让出来——

“小子，你当时是为什么要学他？”王的大脸突然出现在面前，士郎吓得倒退半步。

“什么？”

“那个时候，就是那个时候啊——那个”王顾左右而言他地抱起手臂，像是有什么不好说出口的，只好用窘迫的语气和左顾右盼的神色来加以暗示。然而，理所当然地，卫宫士郎根本看不懂他的意思。

“……鬼才知道你要说哪个啊。”

“啧……！！”好像被踩到什么逆鳞一样，气势汹汹的英雄王突然瞠目结舌，竟然连退了好几部，最后干脆一屁股坐回沙发上。

“就是那个时候啦！你不是跟着Saber女人学习剑术吗，怎么突然学起了Archer，用了两把剑？”

这下轮到士郎尴尬了。他的脸以一种肉眼可见的速度涨红了起来，几乎要和他的头发一个颜色。他好像在思考怎么应付狡猾难产的英灵，磨蹭了好一会儿才慢慢开口：“告诉你的话，你会从我家离开吗？”

“那要看你的回答是否让本王满意。”

士郎哼了一声，把眼睛的视线移向别处。

“就是因为‘那个’啦，‘那个’……”

“……哪个啊杂种？”王突然了解了两个卫宫回答他的时候的心情。

“就是因为……那个啥……哎呀……就是因为，虽然很讨厌，但是，当时，使用双刀的Archer不是很帅气吗！男人都是有热血嘛！所以……不自觉地就……！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈果然是这样！！！！！”

突然爆发出的笑声把士郎唬了一跳，不明白为什么吉尔伽美什突然倒在地板上笑个不停，还以为他是嘲笑自己，气得差点开UBW。不过救另一方面而言，他还是比较安心的，因为王似乎终于肯放过他的沙发了。

笑够了之后英雄王难得地拍了拍他的肩膀，说，杂种，你答得很好，本王今天就不追究你们家午饭没有红酒的罪过了。

然后他就来无影去无踪地走了，留下一堆零食和三个手机丢在沙发上。

卫宫士郎赶紧看了看窗外，虽然冬木现在是六月，但他总觉得明天有很大的几率会下雪。

好不容易打理完厨房、正在沙发上看书的英灵被突然袭击瞬间打倒。

王大步流星地走进房间，在英灵卫宫那张刻薄的嘴开口之前就把他按在沙发背上。后者留下一滴冷汗，以前也不是没发生过这种事，吉尔伽美什永远阴晴不定，他必须马上采取措施防止衣服和裤子被撕烂，因为心情不好的时候王很可能玩出一些让人难堪的花样——

但是面前的王确确实实是在笑，而且看上去……心情挺好的。

“本王赦免你。”

卫宫以为自己听错了。

“你中午没吃饭所以吃错药了？”

“如果是因为本王如此帅气，让Faker学一学也没关系……觉得害羞的话也不用特地承认。但是，要学得更好一点，才配上本王的帅气。”他低下头去眨了眨眼睛，鲜红色的眸子在背光状态特别明亮。

“……你又搞什么飞机逻辑了啊……？！”

“这是给你不诚实的惩罚，也是奖励。”

王说着低头亲了上去，英灵卫宫认命地想幸好他还记得关门。

事后。

一场就地体罚（是的，名副其实的）之后白发的英灵一丝不苟地穿好衣服，系好扣子，把抓成杂草的头发往后梳过去。王披着上衣在沙发上看着他，又笑了起来。

“Faker啊，你其实……还是很幼稚嘛。”

“吃薯片玩模型定时收看相声节目的人没有资格说这种话吧？”

卫宫皱着眉回敬。

果然还是那个讨厌的Faker.

“不过，偶尔还是有那么一点点帅气的，虽然及不上本王的千万分之一。”

“脸皮厚度的话是真不及不上你千万分之一。”

话虽如此，黝黑皮肤上的淡淡红色暴露了他。吉尔伽美什大笑起来。

卫宫只想开UBW捅死他。

SP：

卫宫：什么？认为英雄王帅气？不是你疯了就是我疯了，总之我才不会对那个神经病使用这么正面意义的词语，不，连用在他身上都是对这个词的亵渎，虽然王之财宝里确实有很多非常伟大的兵器，使用的方式也极为引人注目，把吟唱一句一句念出来很有气氛，而且一挥手就能释放出无数宝具的设定简直……不，我是不会认为他帅气的。真的。

16.遗产

第五次圣杯战争之前，言峰神父将凛召至教会。

言峰：凛，你也要参加圣杯战争了，有件东西需要交给你。

凛：说什么废话啦，Azoth剑的话你十年前就给我了！

言峰：不，不是那把剑。此物是从你父亲处得来的，在我这里存放十年，我今天将它交给你，是出于对老师的敬意，绝对不是因为养不起之类的……

凛：啰啰嗦嗦的，到底是什么啦？

言峰从背后拿出一个吉尔伽美什。

凛：……你是养不起了吧，绝壁是养不起了吧。

言峰：说真的，你带上这家伙去商店街抽奖，你就明白了。

凛：好的我养了。

17.FGO背景·召唤

吉尔伽美什up了。

英灵卫宫看着金色玩着从召唤阵中出现，冷着脸转身走开。

“那边红色那个，见到本王不跪下还以背面相对，是几个意思。”王在他身后说。

英灵没有说话，但停下了脚步。

王从魔法的余晖中慢慢走出，审视一般地看着对方的背影。他顿了顿，难得疑惑地说出一句“杂种，本王是不是在哪里见过你。”

卫宫只是冷眼瞪他。

“不然何以解释，本王一看到你就觉得头开始痛……”

“正巧，”红衣英灵尖锐地回答，“我看到你就觉得浑身上下都在痛呢。”

18.大宝剑

闪闪：Faker啊，听说你需要触摸、感受剑刃才能加以投影，今天本王就大发慈悲让你亲手摸一下本王的宝剑。

红茶：……你吃错药了？

闪闪（脱裤子）：本王大赦，赐你机会好好感受王之剑，你一定要感恩戴德……来我给你看个宝贝。

红茶：……滚吧。

19.开车场合

红茶：老子卖身给世界了，你他妈想都别想。

闪闪：本王是世界之王，世界的就是本王的。

阿赖耶：你等等

20.C闪的开车场合

C闪：什么，要消失了，急需补魔？本王的时间非常宝贵，你这卑贱的……不，看来你还有点用处。好吧，那么脱裤子，躺下，好，就这样。待本王临幸，你这……呃，还不错嘛……行了。魔力已经足够了吧？赶紧把裤子穿起来，然后去把北边城门的铆钉补一下。


End file.
